1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to a wood planing machine having an, emery axle for grinding a wooden workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wood planing normally involves a grinding operation after planing. Conventionally, a wooden workpiece is planed on a wood planing machine, and is subsequently transferred to a grinding machine for grinding. The aforesaid transfer of the workpiece is inconvenient to conduct. Moreover, it is relative expensive to install a separate grinding machine.